


Aiyusa Drabbles

by Constanental



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constanental/pseuds/Constanental
Summary: A collection of Aiballshipping drabbles
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Plant

Plant

Every morning for the past few weeks, Yusaku would catch glimpses of Ai wandering off in the early morning. What the AI did was of no concern to Yusaku though. If Ai wanted to leave he wasn’t going to stop him.   
It was 6 am when Yusaku was awoken by a light shake. He groggily opened his eyes to catch Ai’s puppy-like expression staring closely back at him. The peek of the morning sun cast an amber highlight on Ai’s profile. 

“What are you doing?” Yusaku frowned but made no effort to push Ai away. 

“Come with me!” He pulled Yusaku out of bed and practically dragged him across the floor.

Ai trailed him along, leaving the broken down apartment, through sidewalks and alleys, until he stopped abruptly before a meadow. The field was littered in colors, reds to blues then pinks to oranges. Yusaku had never seen more color in his life. 

He felt a slight tug on his wrist.

“I grew these for you.” There was a faint blush on Ai’s cheeks amongst his smile and the radiant hues from the sun and the flowers. And Yusaku could only stare.


	2. Acceptance

Acceptance 

From the start, Yusaku was never given the opportunity to interact with other people, much less understand them. Thus, when Ai was abruptly thrown into his life, everything he ever knew about people was turned on its heels. Of course, that’s not something he would admit. After all, he didn’t need people--or friends for that matter.   
Yusaku would tell himself this every day until it became routine. It’s only natural to be alone for someone like him. So how was it that someone as small as Ai could become something so substantial to him?


	3. Precision

Precision

Yusaku got up for the fifth time in the past hour and ran cold water over his hand. He popped open the familiar box labeled “bandaids.” 

“Oh? Have we finally found something that Yusaku-chan is bad at?” Ai teased from across the table, waving a sewing needle around mockingly. Yusaku simply huffed and ignored him.

There were some benefits to being an AI. 1, AIs didn’t get physically hurt. 2, AIs were good at everything they tried. And 3, they were precise. They didn’t get shaky hands like Yusaku. 

Yusaku pushed the needle and thread through the far too dense fabric. And once again right into his thumb. He sighed heavily and stood up, tossing the heap of fabric back onto the table, and walking back to the sink.   
The abandoned pile of black and purple fabric slid over next to Ai’s hand. And when he inspected Yusaku’s handiwork, Ai could see his familiar Ignis face smiling back up at him.


End file.
